1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil-in-water emulsion useful as a foundation makeup cosmetic composition. The composition contains at least 10% of non-polar silicone oil to give the product an emollient smooth finish when the emulsion is applied to the skin.
2. Prior Art
The traditional oil-in-water emulsions used as a foundation makeup cosmetic have never used high amounts of non-polar silicone oils (above 10%) since this leaves a wet or greasy film on the skin when applied. Moisturizing lotions or night creams have in the past used higher levels of oil since this is not a drawback in these products. Representative of this art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,257 which shows a moisturizing cream employing high levels of silicone oils (up to 30%) in combination with spherical particles (3-10%) of a polymer such as polyethylene, polystyrene or polymethyl- methacrylate having an average particle size of 5-15 microns, and preferably 5-7 microns. However, this cream is not used as a foundation.
It would be desirable to produce a foundation having the exceptional spreadability of a night cream without the greasy or wet feel associated with such creams.
It is an object of this invention to produce an oil-in-water emulsion having a relatively high level of non-polar silicone oil without the greasy feel associated with high oil containing emulsions.